1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a measurement signal transmission system and a method thereof, and more particularly to a non-contact measurement signal transmission system and a method thereof, which are applied between a body and a rotator of a wheeler device.
2. Related Art
With the prevalence of energy saving and carbon reduction and lifestyles of health and sustainability (LOHAS), the bicycle industry develops vigorously. To improve the convenience of use in daily life, electric bicycles with electric power assistant systems gradually become the mainstream.
The electric power assistant systems are classified into two categories, one in a passive form and the other one in an active form. The system in a passive form directly receives of the command from a rider, and correspondingly provides the driving torque to a bicycle. The system in an active form measures a force applied by a rider to a pedal of a bicycle according to an additional detection device, and provides a required auxiliary force.
However, after the force applied to the pedal of the bicycle is converted into a signal, the signal must pass through at least two rotation surfaces (a rotation surface between the pedal and a crank and a rotation surface between the crank and a frame) and then to a circuit on the frame. For this purpose, brushes are disposed on the rotation surfaces. Modification of the tooth plate in a bicycle is required for this design such that the structure of the bicycle becomes more complex.
On the other hand, transmission in a wireless manner, for example, using a Bluetooth transmission device, is proposed conventionally. However, the cost of wireless transmitter and receiver is far higher than that of a wired transmission manner, and wireless transmission is easily interfered by other noise.
Therefore, both the signal transmission using brushes and the signal transmission in a wireless transmission manner have disadvantages.